Spring 2015 SGA Election
The 'Spring 2015 Student Government General Election '''was held the 3rd & 4th of March, 2015. Turnout was significantly improved from the Spring 2014 Election (in which Zack Dunn won a second term with only write-in opposition). Turnout for the Spring 2015 Election reached 1,065 voters, or 4.2% of the student population. For the first time since the Spring 2013 elections, all four officer positions elected at large were contested with at least two candidates on the ballot for each role. Incumbent President Zachary "Zack" Dunn did not seek a third term as Student Body President, with incumbent Treasurer Ileana Gonzalez and incumbent Business Affairs Chair Jefferson "Jeff" Schilder running to succeed Zack Dunn. Ileana Gonzalez was seeking a third term overall (and second complete) term as an Executive Officer, having been first elected as Student Body Treasurer in a Special Election that took place over the course of the end of the Fall 2013 semester and the start of the Spring 2014 semester, and sub-sequentially re-elected to a full term in the Spring 2014 elections. She was ultimately successful in her pursuit, and became the first female President-elect since Christina Gomez after the Spring 2008 election. Ileana was also the first female to ever be voted Ms. UTSA and Student Body President. In addition, Christian Kenney was seeking re-election as the Student Body Vice President for the first time in known modern SGA history, having been first elected in the Spring 2014 elections. He was ultimately successful in his re-election bid, becoming just the fifth known officer to win re-election to the same role. Additional Items on the ballot included a student body wide referendum on a brand new Constitution and companion By-Laws. Upon approval of the student body and the respective executives of the UTSA and UT System administration, the new Constitution would govern the Fourth Order of the Student Government Association (and it's predecessor forms). Two additional poll questions were included: one regarding Concealed Carry (carrying a concealed handgun into university buildings with proper license) and one regarding input on the next Homecoming theme. Neither of the two poll questions holds any final binding authority. The results for the Executive Officers were announced at 4:00 PM on March 5, 2015. The majority of elected Senators were also announced at this time, however due to a large amount of qualified write-in votes and candidates, candidates seeking to be elected to the Senate through write-in votes will be announced once the qualification/verification process is completed. Executives President * Ileana Gonzalez: 58% (623 votes) * Jefferson "Jeff" Schilder: 41% (435 votes) * Write-in votes: 1% (7 votes) Vice-President * Christian Kenney: 59% (544 votes) * William Franklin Trynoski, II: 41% (375 votes) * Write-in votes: <1% (3 votes) Treasurer * Jaswanth Raj Kintada: 62% (559 votes) * Amber Cotten: 37% (335 votes) * Write-in votes: 1% (1 vote) Secretary * Lauren Lopez: 62% (566 votes) * Alandra Lawrence: 38% (350 votes) * Write-in votes: <1% (2 votes) Constitutional Referendum: Adopting the 2015 Constitution On adoption of the 2015 Constitution and By-Laws * In Favor: 77% (492 votes) * Opposed: 23% (151 votes) Poll Questions On the issue of Concealed Carry ''(non-binding) * Support: 31% (261 votes) * Not In Support: 69% (570 votes) On the theme of the 2015 Homecoming (non-binding) * Toon into Greatness: 44% (360 votes) * Live Long and Propser: 29% (233 votes) * 2015: A Rowdy Odyssey: 21% (170 votes) * Write-in options: 6% (53 votes)